Don't Trust Her
by rosalindathevamp
Summary: <html><head></head>You know, you would think that after destroying a psycho vampire, warding off a jealous blonde barbie, finding love,&turning into a vampire, life would be pretty sweet right? Wrong, in fact, it gets worse. *Full Summary Inside!* Seth/OC</html>
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I said it in _Who To Trust _and I'll say it now...I don't own twilight *sniff***

**Summary:** Finally a vampire, Lily Clearwater and the gang go on with life as usual, you know, living life and being chased down by a psycho vengeful vampire mate. After almost being killed, Lily is saved by a mysterious girl who claims to want to help her get rid of Melina. Should they trust her? Seth doesn't think so. Read this awesome sequel filled with humor, angst(sort of I suck at writing it but I'll try), tears, fights, betrayal, and most importantly...FLUFF!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A bolt of lighting shot through the sky with the loud roar of thunder shortly following. A woman, no older than twenty-five paced impatiently running her hand through her soft blonde hair that was now free of forest debris. Thoughts of her late husband filled her distraught mind before a loud tortured shriek left her lips and she tossed the closest object-which at the moment happened to be a chair-across the room in a fit of rage. The chair slammed into the wall and crumbled to the hard tiled floor in pieces along with pieces of the other objects the woman had tossed around in frustration.

_'Where is he?'_ She asked herself mentally while eying the door carefully.

For what seemed like the seventh time that day, the woman looked down at her old watch that was secured on her right wrist and sighed. Two o' clock. She had sent her son out a little over five hours ago and now she was beginning to worry. She had already lost her husband and she damn well wasn't about to lose her son as well. You see, those her watched this woman from afar would think she's cruel and filled with a deep hatred for everything and everyone but today that was not the case. This woman, as bitter as she may be, had feelings and a family to look after. She worries about her family just as much as any regular doting mother and wife.

Taking a deep breath and practically gagging from the god-awful smell of rancid milk and fish that filled the abandoned building, she hastily made her way to the rusted door, her thoughts focused directly on finding her son, only to have the large metal door swing open with a loud crash.

There, soaked to the bone from the onslaught of rain and wind, stood her fifteen year old son. His dark hair-that quickly reminded her of his father's shaggy mop-was matted to his cheeks, his clothes now stuck to his skin displaying what muscle the boy had gained as a human and his eyes shined a bright crimson that signified his recent feeding.

"Oh my boy! I'm so glad your safe. Now, did you get the girl?" The woman gushed, taking the boy in her arms and slamming the door shut.

He nodded, "Yes mother, I got her and she is waiting in the other room."  
>"Good, her transformation went well I presume?" she asked the boy.<p>

Again, he nodded, "Yes mother. She turned out as expected."  
>"Very good," She said, "Now why don't you go take a look at that couple I was telling you about, alright? But remember, the boy only. The girl is to loyal and far to hard headed for us to nab her."<p>

"Yes mother, I will retrieve her for you" and with that, the boy ran out, the door shutting with a loud clang.

The woman clasped her hands in a silent prayer before taking off in the opposite direction. Once she reached the door that lead to the room the girl was held captive in, she took a deep calming breath, then entered.

The door opened to reveal a girl, no older than fourteen, who had long red hair which had fallen loose from it's braid/bun from her struggle and transformation, and her eyes, which were once an elegant emerald, now a bright, glimmering crimson marking her status as a newborn vampire. Said eyes were filled with fear and despair, both emotions in which seemed to radiate from the girl's small form as the woman walked over and sat in front of her.

"What is your name?" The woman asked simply, taking in the girl's frightened position.

"Liza" the girl's voice shook as she curled further into her tight ball.

The woman's gaze softened-not enough to where her beautiful features could embrace the wonders on an expression other than a frown or glare, but enough to where she looked less frightening but still held an air of intimidation, "Well Liza, do you remember anything that happened to you?"

The girl, Liza, pondered for a moment before speaking, "I remember walking down a street when I was attacked. I thought I was going to die but a boy rescued me. He said he was going to take me away from my hell. Despite his words, I felt a great deal of pain. The boy though, never left my side for more than an hour before returning and would murmur something in my ears"

"Do you remember anything else?" The woman asked, debating whether or not to take her son's actions into further thought.

Looking fearfully at the woman, Liza spoke, "The boy would keep repeating something about a change and how perfect I'll be for the job"

Not taking any of her words into further consideration, the woman stood up from her spot on the floor-dusting herself of as need be-and offered Liza her hand, "Thank you Liza for confiding in me. I'll take you to get something to drink and I'll tell you all of what happened, okay?"

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the room and the woman's son appeared next to her, "I'll take her mother. If you'll let me"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion before deciding to let them go, her son was fully capable to handle a newborn by himself. Besides, it her some time to go over a few things before her plan takes action the following month. "Take her then, just don't forget that she's different and thus she has a special diet, alright? I heard that there were some bear sightings at the northern campgrounds. Now go"

The boy nodded, taking Liza's hand in his and both ran out the door.

_'Stage 1, complete' _the woman smirked maliciously as she looked down at her platinum wedding band, _'Don't worry my love, we'll avenge your death. I'll make sure of it'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK!<strong>

**Alright my amazing _Who To Trust _fans, this is the prologue for the sequel, _Don't Trust Her_! Title might change and it also might not make sense but it will soon, i promise.**

**Now i know some of y'all are confused. For one, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is in technically Melina's POV. Yes she has a son(He will be explained later) and YES i have big plans for him and a certain Liza. But enough of that! Lily and the gang make an appearance first chapter so keep a look out! should be out by May 11th. I'm shooting for an update every other week so bare with me. **

**First Puppy Question of the story is...Are y'all excited for this story? I am, I promise that this is going to knock the socks off of _WTT_.**

**Until Next Time**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
><strong>


	2. Ch 1: Anniversary Bliss

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Sethy! *runs and hugs Seth* I'm back for you my wolf!**

**Seth: *uncomfortable* Uh, hehe, you do know you put me with Lily right?**

**Me: *Nods* of course, I meant, your mine to torment **_**along **_**with Lily again *laughs evily***

**Seth: *groans* She owns nothing in relation to the Twilight Saga,...if she did, Duck In Cover!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**LPOV**

"_Love is a funny yet magical thing,_

_It's something one craves, it's something_

_one hates. And it's something that can  
>change lives. But now, my craving can't<em>

_satisfied. My hatred of it has intensified daily._

_And it did change my life...it'll change yours_

_as well._

_-Melina_

Carefully, I slipped the piece of parchment back into the envelope and pulled out two pictures in it's place. One photo was of Seth and I walking along one of the many trails lined around the park, enjoying each others company. The other, was a moment taken from one of Azzy and Mason's many Sunday night park strolls. They were sitting on a park bench just watching the children in wonder while they conversed amongst themselves. What caught my eye though was the shiny gleam from the sterling silver engagement ring that Mason had taken the liberty to give to her two weeks ago(silver, thin band, small circle cut diamond, absolutely beautiful).

Placing the pictures back into the envelope I thought about all that had happened in the last year. I'm now a vampire(eighteen forever people!), I'm now married to Seth and I have the best family in the world. On top of that, Mason finally popped the question to Azzy last month and I couldn't be happier. They are now in their sophomore year of college, sharing an apartment and both handling the stress of school, jobs, and a solid relationship. They're obviously still growing strong for they had made a pact to always remember what is important to them. They put mine and Seth's relationship to shame(not really but I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt).

Blake and Leah are the freaking cutest thing in the history of the flippin' universe! They are now living together in Port Angeles where Leah is working as day care worker and Blake is studying to be a mechanic so him and Leah can open their own garage and settle down. Blake and I talk all the time for he knows everything so I don't have to hide anything from him. We hang out together just the two of somethings to relish in the memories of our lives from back in Portland and now sometimes we'll bring Azzy along and have some good ol' fashion fun.

"Lily! Come on, Seth will be here soon and I still need to get you ready!" My lovely sister, Alice, called from her room downstairs effectively bringing me from my thoughts.

Shaking my head at my sister's antics, I slid the two pictures back into the envelope and placing the envelope into the small cherry wood box that held all of the letters I had received from Melina and locked it before placing the key in my art bag and running downstairs.

"Alright, here I am!" I giggled, sitting on the pink desk chair, "I am your Barbie doll for the next thirty minutes. Do what you want just don't go over board or I will hunt you down like last weeks breakfast."

"Thirty?" she gasped, tossing the small pile of clothes that had resided on the bed at me.

"Yep" I chirped, "Like you said, Seth will be here soon and I don't want him to wait for a hour and a half because I'm still getting my hair done. So, release the inner all-mighty pixie powers that I know you have and I know you can accomplish this!"

Shoving me in the bathroom, she groaned, "Just change already!"

The next twenty-five minutes were spent with Alice and Rosalie adjusting my dress, curling my hair, fixing my makeup and doing god knows what else to me as I waited patiently for the torment to end.

"And, finished!" Rosalie cheered as she removed her hand from it's position on my arm to keep me from not only slaughtering my pixie of a sister, but not ruin my look by moving.

Alice twirled the chair away from it's spot in front of the vanity mirror and I popped up from the bright pink chair and stood in front of the full-length mirror inspecting my outfit for the night.

She dressed me in a purple plaid dress with a thick black strip at the waist, a black lace shrug, black Mary Janes with a small one inch heel and of course my Cullen crest necklace, charm bracelet, and my wedding rings. My hair was done in loose curls and the left was as always pinned back with a simple black rose hair clip and the only shred of make up on me was a simple stroke of lip gloss, a bit of blush and a little bit of eye make up.

"Fantastic job as always, Alice. Now unless I'm being a crazed wife-don't even go there-I believe I hear my Seth downstairs. So, bye!" I giggled before bolting downstairs into the awaiting arms of my wonderful husband.

Neither of us spoke as gold met brown, his arms pulled me closer into his embrace before his warm lips caressed mine gently. All sensible thoughts flew out the window as the kiss slowly progressed from slow and sweet to an full battle for dominance in the sea of overflowing passion. It's funny, no matter how many times I kissed him, only one thought ran through my head each time..._He is all mine...ha!. _As much as it pained me, we had to pull away because even though _I'm _able to hold my breath for long periods of time, Seth wasn't. That didn't stop us from the many thoughts going off in our heads as we rested our foreheads against one another.

"Well hello my love. Miss me?" Seth smirked, giving me one last chaste kiss before leading me out the door before my brothers found us and initiate the consequences of not following 'the rules'.

I smirked right back like the smug childish vampire girl I am, "I don't know, did you miss me?"

"More than you'll ever know" He said, his voice filled with sincerity as we got into the car we bought a few months back.

As Seth drove down the road away from our home, my thoughts centered around the one subject of the day. Mine and Seth's anniversary. The biggest milestone of our just blooming relationship and I still can't believe it's been one whole year!

This past year has been just amazing. I mean I know I've already said that but it's worth repeating considering I haven't said anything regarding my family. For instance, I had learned so much more from my family like the piano from Edward, the wars from Jasper, medicine and how to control my healing abilities from my father, gardening and some more cooking skills from my mother, shopping tips and how to tease a guy without mercy from my ever so lovely sisters, Alice and Rosalie, suggestions on good books and other things from Bella, how not to tick off a wolf from Nessie along with a few other unmentionable things-shush!-and I even learned some self defense from the guys, also known as my wolf, Seth and the knuckle head known as Jacob. I've spent some well needed family time and some friend time. I even put on an art show under a different name-Blake and Seth's idea-featuring not only some of my works but some of Azzy and Blake's as well. On a even happier note, I've had a lot of well deserved alone time with Seth-use your imagination you little nasties and fill in the blank. All in all, it was fantastic year and there's only more to come, I hope.

"We're here!" Seth announced as we pulled into the First Beach parking lot.

After getting out of the car, I was met by the huge mass of sandy gray fur that is my husband. I climbed on his back with a grin and he took off in the direction of our clearing.

_'You look beautiful by the way' _Seth's voice filled my mind and I instantly became mush at how smooth it sounded.

"And you look very handsome in both in wolf form and in human form" I stated, taking in the glory that is my wolf running in the breeze.

Sense Seth was a relatively fast runner, we made it to the clearing in record timing. Our clearing was still as amazing as the first day Seth brought me here on our first date after the bonfire down on First Beach. The trees still kept the clearing enclosed in a perfect circle, the multicolored flowers still scattered beautifully across the grass and the small opening in the trees where you could see the stars for long periods of time was still existent. New to the marvelous scene in front me, though, was a large picnic blanket with a small picnic basket that sat on top of the blanket. Among the basket, were two large bean bag chairs, one blue and one purple.

"Bean bags, very original" I grinned, pointing to the two chairs before finding my spot on the dark purple one.

Seth's chuckle filled the air as he sat opposite of me on the blue chair, "Well you know, we aren't your typical couple so why not be different?"

We sat on our bean bags, Seth eating the small dinner he packed while I watched him, because for some reason, he is mesmerizing to watch as he scarfs down his food. Gazing upon the food Seth had packed, I knew he had had Esme cook this for his cooking skills weren't the best. Oh Esme's cooking, how I missed it but now that I was a vampire and along with the intensified strength, hearing and speed, came my sense of smell being extra sensitive towards food and make it smell absolutely horrid. I like to think of it as a small price to pay for spending eternity with my Seth and protecting my family from harm.

"Lily?" Seth's voice jostled me out of my thoughts. I turned towards him as he gestured for me to join him on his cozy looking dark blue bean bag, to which I happily obliged to with a bright grin.

We snuggled close together gazing up at the magnificent view of the the brightly shinning moon and the dancing stars, each of us enjoying each others company. Quietly and carefully, I reached into my bag and took out the neatly wrapped package.

"Happy anniversary, mi queirdo" I handed him the present with a grin.

He took the gift in his hands and carefully unwrapped it. There amongst the wrappings was a small 5X7 frame that held a picture I had drawn to resemble the photograph that resided in his wallet. The picture, I believe, was taken when Seth and Leah were little and their father was still very much alive. His father-who Seth seemed to resemble greatly in his features-stood tall and proud next to his wife, with his arm wrapped around her small frame. Both his parents smiling wide and full of happiness while his mother's right hand sat on the little girl's-Leah's-shoulder and his father's left hand sat on top of little Seth's shoulder. In front of the happy couple, Leah stood almost as tall as her mother, her hair was down to her waist, but pinned back into a braid held together by a ribbon. Her eyes were bright and filled with happiness that up until recently was only a rarity, and she smiled wildly. Seth, though stood just below Leah's shoulder, his dark hair in need of a hair cut as it hung in his bright chocolate eyes that held a gleam of childlike innocence, and of course, being as young as he was in this photo, he smiled his wide toothy grin, showing off his missing front teeth-I like to believe he spoke with an adorable lisp. Overall, the picture was a sweet family portrait that I loved out of the two in the wallet-the other one was taken at his mother's second wedding with Bella's father, Charlie, and let's just say that there is _huge _difference in Leah's expressions and well, I thought this was a better interpretation of Leah's character.

"Lily" He breathed, stroking the glass carefully, "How?"

I shrugged, "I found the picture in your wallet, do you like it?"

Instead of a reply, I received a passionate kiss that I can happily assure you was not a yes, but hell yes.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful and of course I don't like it. I love it. Just like I love you" He gave me one more chaste kiss before reaching behind the bean bag and pulled out a small white bag with pink tissue paper sticking up, "Happy anniversary, My Lily"

Beaming, I removed the tissue paper to reveal my stuffed wolf, Wolfy, that Seth got me for my sixteenth birthday. Wrapped around Wolfy's neck was a new blue ribbon with a small charm attached to it. The charm was beautiful. It was a purple half sphere with two silver tulips twirled up only to be attached by a small loop for it to connect to my bracelet.

"Oh my Seth, it's beautiful! Thank you so much, I love it!" I flung myself into Seth's arms and assaulted him with numerous kisses.

After parting, Seth helped me attach my new charm to my bracelet where it would forever reside with my other charms(My mother's rose charm, my Cullen crest charm, and my Quileute charm).

Snuggling back in his embrace, I sighed, "Can you believe it's already been a whole year?"

He rested his head on top of mine, "Hmm, it feels just like yesterday I was awaiting you at the end of the alter thinking how my life was about to be completed"

I grinned, "And I was thinking about how for once in my life, I was finally getting my happily ever after"

He tightened his hold on me as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, taking in my scent, "Hmm and after the best year of our lives, I can officially say we did get our happily ever after. There are so many words to describe how I'm feeling, I'm so happy, no, I'm overjoyed, heck there are so many other words, but there is only one word that can describe you"

"And what is that?" I asked, running my hand through his soft black hair.

"Mine" he growled, giving my neck a small kiss.

I giggled, "Yep, all yours and your all mine. No one, absolutely _no one _is going to change that. Ever."

"Precisely, no one is taking you away from me. Not jealous men, not jealous women, not anyone. And especially not Melina." I froze for a quick second, then nodded.

Have I forgot to mention that Seth knows nothing about the letters? Yes? *sighs* Thought so.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! Chapter 1 of <em>Don't Trust Her<em>!**

**Alright, so what'd you guys think? Are you guys as excited as I am? Anyway, chapter 2 should be up on the 25th so be on the look out! Also, pics of everything from, Lily's outfit, Azzy's engagement ring and Lily's new charm are on my website, links to everything are on my profile so take a look and tell me about what you think.  
><strong>

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means the world to me! Now, for this weeks puppy question...**

**How's was y'alls Friday the 13th? Mine was actually pretty good, good things happened rather than bad, ^_^.**

**Until Next Time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
><strong>


	3. Ch 2: Flashbacks, Powers, & New Friends

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *closes _Deathly Hallows _book* Darn You Harry Potter!**

**Edward: *raises eyebrows* Harry Potter?**

**Me: well when your locked away in a room for two hours you tend to get bored and go in need of a good book.**

**Jasper: alright...um, anything you want to say?**

**Me: *shakes head* nope, anything I should say?**

**Seth: *sighs* she doesn't own Twilight _or_ Harry Potter for that matter**

**Me: I didn't say anything about Harry Potter though**

**Seth: in your mind you did**

**Me: you know me so well *squeals* ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: A series of Flashbacks are seen in this chapter!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**LPOV**

"Lily! I thought we told you not to hide anymore after the last time!" Alice shrieked while I sat on the couch in the middle of the living room enjoying the torment I was causing my fashion crazed pixie of a sister.

Standing up, I giggled before making my way upstairs to my room to change from my Snoopy PJ's to a simple dress with a chocolate and hearth-grey plaid, lined skirt and a silk top, with paneled gathering and framing black details and straps which I covered with a simple black shrug and paired the outfit together with a simple pair of black mary janes. Quickly, I brushed my hair and pinned the right side back with my black rose then adjusted my locket and heading downstairs to Alice's room.`

Upon reaching Alice's room, I noticed that Alice was standing stark still in the middle of her room as if to hear my movements. Ha! She couldn't hear me even if she wanted to, I'm a vampire ninja!

Rosalie walked into the room and said, "I can't find her and I looked everywhere!"

"Not here you didn't" I giggled as I made myself visible so they could find me sitting on Alice's pink desk chair spinning like a five year old.

"Lily! You promised you would play barbie today" Alice whined.

"Oh my dear Alice, I remember no such thing. Today is my free day that we _all_ agreed to, which means I'm going to the park to sketch" I said lifting up my art bag for emphasis.

The infamous Alice pout was just about to make it's way on her face when I made myself invisible.

"LILY!" my sisters yelled before I found myself hidden deep within the bushes of the park. Making myself visible, I stood up and headed towards the bench that was surrounded by trees and started working on my latest sketch.

Alright, I know what your thinking. Your probably wondering what just happened and why. Well, there is a simple explanation for that. I have more than one power! As it stands, I have my healing power of course, then I have the power of invisibility, teleportation, and the ability to change my appearance. These powers came out of nowhere but they are so cool! For example, my invisibility came when like every other day Alice wanted to play barbie doll and I was sitting in my room sketching the scenery while watching Seth wrestle with Jake and Edward.

***Flashback***

"_Lily come on! I want to play!" Alice called from her room._

_I groaned, maybe if I ignore her she won't bug me. _

_As I continued to sketch the mountain range, I heard Alice roam the house in search of me before finally reaching my room only to stand in front of my door, frozen in shock._

_My head tilted to the side in confusion, "What? Something wrong with my face?"_

_She nodded as her eyes widened, "Yeah I would say so."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, you have no face!" she exclaimed grabbing the hand held mirror from my desk and pointed it at me, "Your invisible!"_

_I took the mirror in my hands and gasped. Nothing appeared in the mirror and I'm pretty sure my hands were gripping the handle but there was nothing there either! Holy cow!_

_Alice walked over and tried to grab my arm but had no idea where to grab, "Uh, Lily, a little help here"  
>I placed my arm in her grip only to have her yank me downstairs towards Carlisle's office. How in the world do I have invisibility powers? I thought all I had was my healing powers, you know, nothing out of the ordinary but apparently not.<em>

"_Come in" Carlisle called as we reached his office. _

"_Carlisle, we have a problem" Alice cried, running into the room with me in too._

_He looked up from the mass of books and papers that lied on his desk and looked at us in confusion, "What seems to be the problem Alice?"_

"_Hi daddy, enjoying the world of medication?" I asked, Alice lifting my hand in the air as I spoke._

_Carlisle practically jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of my voice, "Lily? Is that you?"_

_I grinned, "I have the power of invisibility, who knew?"_

***End of Flashback***

After that day let's just say Emmett learned not to anger me or his valuables would and will suffer. It also is fun to use for pranking. Carlisle did some research and when I'm invisible apparently I'm invisible to just about everything. Edward couldn't read my mind, Alice couldn't see my future and Jasper couldn't sense my emotions. Interesting, eh? Anyways, next up on the power chain, is teleporting. That I discovered when Emmett and I got into a fight and I mean a huge fight. He should know better than to deal with a pissed off newborn.

***Flashback***

"_Emmett stop!" I shrieked as I pulled him off the mother bear that I had _just _healed a minute ago. "Get off of her!"_

_He got up only to full on glare at me as I ushered the bear family in the opposite direction of my brother, "What the hell Lily?"_

_Once I was sure that the family was out of the way I turned around and glared, "I had just healed her! Then you go and try to eat her, you _saw_ me right there and yet you still and go attack her!"_

"_I saw you nowhere near the thing, all I saw was a bear and went for the kill unlike some people who thought of it as a friend rather then food! And why were you healing the damn thing anyway?" He argued._

"_I was healing her because she was seriously injured and needed to be healed!" I shouted completely unaware that my hands were starting to glow a bright red. "Also, did you just happen to miss those cubs that were hiding behind her? They wouldn't survive a _day_ without her and I'm not about to let you take her away from them!"_

_His fists clenched in fury as he glare deepened, "Why does it matter? Why do you care about what happens to them anyways? To us, they're supposed to be our next meal, so what's your problem?" _

_I was practically vibrating with anger when Seth's voice filled my mind, _'Lily, don't do anything your going to regret'

"_Because" I growled, "because they have a right to live! Every animal has a right to live and I care because I know what it feels like to lose a parent and I'll do anything and everything in my power to prevent others from going through what I went through! You know how sensitive I am on the subject, I hate you! You jerk!" Despite Seth's plea, I jumped on Emmett and started to release my anger still unknowing to the dangers of my hands. _

"_Ow! Lily stop! Ow!" Emmett cried out but I was do deep in my anger to care._

"LILY!" _My family cried out and I felt Edward try to pull me off of Emmett._

"_Lily stop!" I heard Esme cry and I froze. Emmett was unconscious with burn markings all over his skin._

_Edward took advantage of my frozen state and yanked me off of Emmett as I stared at my hands in horror. _

"_Emmett!" Rosalie cried, running to his limp form before glaring up at me, "What did you do?You hurt him!"_

"_I'm sorry. Here let me heal him" I said reaching my hand-that now shined a brilliant blue-out towards them._

"_No! You stay away from him!" Rosalie shouted, repositioning herself so she was in a defensive crouch in front of Emmett._

_My hand jerked back and I closed my eyes in fear while wanting nothing more than to get away from here and to the comfort of my room, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry" _

"_LILY!" My family shouted and my eyes flew open to see that I was in the deep confides of my closet._

***End of Flashback***

That was one of the longest nights of my life for once they brought Emmett home, Rosalie refused to let me anywhere near him so I stuck to the confides of my room for awhile before I went invisible and made my way to their room and sat there healing him for a good hour and a half before locking myself in my room. Sure Seth was disappointed in me and royally pissed at Rose but everything turned out fine the next day when everyone apologized and Carlisle went back to research my latest power and had me transport all over the house. Finally on the power loop is my ability to change my appearance and that came completely unexpected, literally.

***Flashback***

_Giggling, I continued running about the house while Alice and Emmett chased after me in anger. You see, earlier that day I was in need of some fun and decided to play a prank on my siblings. For Alice, I messed around with her makeup and while she thought she was wearing her usual natural toned makeup it was actually her tiny supply of yellow and green makeup that she only bought because in her words, 'you never know when you might need those shades', so she was actually wearing bright green eyeshadow and neon yellow lipstick, how she didn't realize what she was wearing, i'll never know. As for Emmett, let's just say I had a little bit of fun with pink spray paint, sparkly stickers and glitter._

"_Lily get back here!" They shouted._

"_Never!" I laughed, making my way through my chuckling siblings._

"_Lily come on, your acting like your five years old!" Alice shouted._

"_Am not!" I giggled, opening the front door and laughed hysterically while Emmett and Alice flew out the door and landed in the large mud puddle that had been there since last night's rain fall._

"_LILY!" Alice and Emmett shouted._

"_Hey, um Lily?" Edward called from the living room._

"_Yes Edward, also known as my favorite brother" I giggled, skipping to the living room._

"_Have you always been that short?" he asked._

_Confused, I said, "Well, I've always been short, but how short we talking?"_

_Rosalie pulled me to the glass window pane, "That short"_

_Low and behold, there in the window stood a small child who looked roughly five or six. Her hair was in a loose side ponytail and she was wearing the same clothes I was except the only different was, her clothes fit her extremely big._

"_Holy crap!" I gasped in shock, "I'm five!"_

***End of Flashback***

Again, Carlisle had a field day with me turning all sorts of ages, and changing every aspect of my appearance. When Seth came home that day, he came home to a seven year old with blue eyes and pink curly hair and let's just say I freaked him out when I jumped in his arms and gave him his welcome home kiss.

The loud creek of the old swings brought me out of my thoughts and I grinned at the new idea that filled my mind. Quickly, I stuffed my stuff in my bag and headed to the bathroom where I made myself look about six years old, then changed into the green blouse, beige capri pants, and silver mary jane flats that I packed in my bag just in case. Finally, I took off my rings and my bracelet and placed them in my cupcake shaped pouch before placing the pouch in my bag. I slung my bag over my shoulders and headed to the playground.

The park was vacant of any sort of inhabitants besides the dark green vegetation. Clouds hung dark in the sky blocking the view of the sun and darkening the ground so the surroundings were tinged a light gray. The wind blew gently, playing with my hair in the process as I made my way to the giant rounded enclosed plastic the color of mustard.

After placing my bag in the corner of the gate enclosed platform, I sat at the edge of the slide and pushed myself off. Shrieking out in joy, I slid down the slide and landed hard on the pebble covered ground, only to dust myself off, climb up the ladder and go down the slide again. After sliding down the slide a few more times, I snatched up my bag and followed my inner urges which were leading me to the set swings. Carefully, I placed my bag by the pole then jumped up on the plastic seat and swinging my legs back and forth to give myself movement.

"It's alright Rosie, we'll stay here till Daddy get's back" A soft voice came from out of nowhere.

I turned to see a little boy holding an infant just beneath the bridge. The little boy looked about five years old. He had dark brown hair that was in desperate need of a haircut because it hung just above his shoulders. The boy was a tiny little thing but the infant in his arms was even tinier, looked about five months from this distance. Wanting to know what they were doing here, I leaped off my swing a headed to the two.

"Hello, my name is Lily, what's yours?" I asked once I was in front of them.

The little boy laid the baby down gently on the ground then took a guarding stance in front of the infant before speaking, "I'm Alexander, what do you want?"

Not wanting to scare the boy, I answered, "I wanted to see if you wanted to play with me?"

Suddenly, the boy's guarded expression softened into one of interest and as eager as a boy his age should be, "Sure! But can Rosie play to? She's real fun, honest."

I smile fondly, "Of course she play with us. Come on, let's go to the slide, it's really fun". I took Alexander's hand in mine after he picked up Rosie and I pulled him toward to playground for some good ol' fun.

Alexander, Rosie, and I played for what felt like days but was only a few hours with Rosie taking a nap in between so she wouldn't get to cranky. As we sat against the large tree, I decided to sketch the two-Alex holding Rosie in his arms-whilst Rosie took her nap as a reminder of how much fun we had today.

"Lily!" I heard the most wonderful voice in world call out from behind me.

"Seth!" I giggled, running into his arms.

He lifted me up into his arms before giving me a kiss on the forehead, "I've been wondering where you ran off to. Alice said you refused to play with her and took off on her."

I chuckled, "I didn't want to be a barbie doll, but look! I made some new friends!"

Seth adjusted me so I sat on the side of his waist before taking in the view of Alexander and Rosie, "Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm Alexander, and this is my sister Rosie!" Alexander chirped with a toothy grin.

Seth grinned at the two, "Well hello Alexander, my name is Seth"

"He's my husband!" I giggled, planting a small kiss on Seth's cheek.

Alexander's cheeks flushed as he attempted to shield Rosie's small eyes, "You married him?"

"Yep!" I jumped down from Seth's arms and went to hug my two new friends, "Your my new friend alright, and little Rosie to"

He beamed while nodding vigorously, "Yeah! We'll play together soon, right?"

I nodded in confirmation, "Of course, well meet back here next Friday, okay? Next Friday we'll come here by our tree, okay?"

"Okay! We'll be here. Come on Rosie, we better get going, daddy we'll be home soon. Bye Lily! Bye Seth!" He waved goodbye and ran off towards the nearby neighborhood.

"I remember when you scared the pants off of the family when you first changed your appearance and now look at you, six years old and making friends." He wiped an invisible tear from his eye, "I'm so proud"

"Oh hush up, let's go home my silly wolf" I smiled, taking Seth's hand in mine while thinking about my new friends, unknowingly to me at the time that the next time I see my friends wouldn't be for a fun day.

* * *

><p><strong>*Throws chapter at angry crowd and runs for cover* there! <strong>

**Alright i know what your thinking, only two chapters in and she's already pulling the late chapter thing, but i have valid reason! After i posted chapter 1, i had to study for my finals, than the week after that, i had to take my finals, and school was over, but of course i had my best friends Sweet 16 to stand in which was fantastic by the way. now that all of that is over and done with, summer is here and this Texas heat is going to kill me because first of all, it's not even officially summer and it's already 100 degrees out. Why Texas? Why?**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed: Olly, Jazzys Mistress, DareBare13, and team-twilight95!**

**This week's puppy question is one the infamous _who said that?_ questions. Today's PQ is... "_You know how everyone enjoys different flavors?..Some love chocolate ice cream, others prefer strawberry?" _(Twilight, Chapter 13)**

**There you go! You know what to do! I'll update soon, heck i'm starting on the next chapter now, so keep a look out! Links to pictures of her outfits are on my profile and on my website(Link on profile) so don't forget to check them out!  
><strong>

**Until Next Time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
><strong>


End file.
